You Belong With Me
by Saffronica612
Summary: Songfic, "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift. Finn has always been into hot, glamorous chicks...why can't he see that the girl he needed was right there in front of him? Finn/Piper


Author's Note: I'm back with another song-fic. I don't usually carry Finn/Piper, but I thought it fit well…Okay, so here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Storm Hawks. Taylor Swift wrote "You Belong with Me."

00000000000000000000000000000

Piper sighed. Everything was wrong. Everything. Why had she agreed to that stupid trip to Terra Tropica?

She glanced at the slumped figure of her best friend, the biggest pain in her neck. Any other night, he would have been rocking out on his guitar, but ever since…her…he wasn't as cheerful, or as confident. He became more serious, in a bad way.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_She doesn't get your humor like I do_

Finn had finally found himself a girlfriend. Good for him! So why was she so upset? Didn't this mean she didn't have to put up with drooling over every female that he saw?

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

The Condor was creaking like normal. There were no alarms or calls to their skimmers. Piper put on the bouncy music that she loved, copying down her latest maps and charts. She sighed. Finn wasn't there to change it to his…rock music, if you could even call it music. She would never admit it, but she was starting to grow a taste for it. Sighing again, she walked over and changed the record herself.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

The beach bunny was everything Finn dreamed about—hot, popular, and she never argued with him. At least, not at first. Then, her word became law, and he never argued with her. Everything that made Finn—well, _Finn_—was gone, replaced by a spineless shadow of the kid he had once been.

Finn had never looked twice at Piper. Piper was too responsible, too serious, and too unglamorous for him. It had never really bothered her, being overlooked, before. As the sole girl on the Storm Hawks, she was the sole girl in his life.

Until that stupid girl from Terra Tropica asked his number.

_Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find_

_That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time_

Piper was his second half. Piper was the one who kept him in line, who saved him when he fell. She had always been there for him. She lifted him up, not pushed him down. Didn't he know that?

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

They were perfect for each other. They were meant to be with each other. They completed one another. But the stupid girl had come in the way of their destiny. The stupid girl had burst into their growing relationship, and pushed it back down to friendship.

All Piper could do was watch as he cried himself to sleep every night.

_Walkin' the streets with you in your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on the park bench thinkin' to myself_

_Hey isn't this easy?_

Piper wasn't a girly-girl. She wore armor, not skirts, she fought battles, not went shopping. That's why she and Finn were meant for each other: they were both soldiers in the same war. They both cared about the same ideals.

They both laughed at the same jokes.

She remembered when he had offered to let her braid his hair in an attempt to cheer her up after Lark betrayed her. He could always make her smile with his newest antics.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down_

_You say you find I know you better than that_

_Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

"Finn?"

"Yeah?"

How could she say this? How did she want to say this? She sighed, suddenly so uncertain, all her confidence gone. What was she going to say, 'please dump your girlfriend'? She settled for, "Will you smile for me?"

He flashed her a small smile. "Why?"

"I just haven't seen you smile in a while."

He turned away, shrugging. Why did he stay with that stupid girl? She only made him sad! She only put him down! The old Finn would have never stood for it, but he had been entranced by her. He fell for her.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

Piper never wore high heels. You can't fight in high heels. Really, in the end, that was what was important: saving the world. Her own feelings didn't matter.

_Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

"Piper, I love you."

"WHAT!?!"

"You are the one who put the plate of freshly-baked sandcakes on my desk, right?"

"Yeah, Finn." She laughed weakly. "I wanted to make you smile."

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

…'Piper, I love you'…

He had nearly given her a heart-attack, saying that. Finn was so stupid sometimes, so blind. Didn't he know that she loved him?

_Standin' by, waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

She waited for him, she cleaned up after him, she covered his chores when he wanted some 'alone time.' She knew that he was in his room crying. Many nights, she waited at the door, afraid to confront him, afraid to comfort him.

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_

"Piper?"

"Huh?"

"Piper, are you awake?"

"Yes, I'm awake now! It's 12:30 at night! What do you want?"

"It's me, Finn. I…I didn't want to be alone."

Suddenly, she knew that he had been crying again. "It's okay. I don't mind." He made a incredulous face. "Too much. You owe me coffee tomorrow, though." Their eyes met, and they cracked up together. The last time Finn made coffee, Radarr had gotten it, and he didn't stop bouncing off the walls—quite literally—for five hours.

"Thanks. You can always make me smile when I really need it."

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

He loved rock music. He wanted to be famous and sell his records all around. Secretly, she was rooting for him. After all, if it made him happy…

She just wanted to see him happy. And she knew that he wasn't happy with that girl.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

She would jump in front of an energy bolt to save his life. She would dive into the Wastelands to catch him when he fell. She would do anything for him.

She was who he was meant to be with, not some stupid beach-bunny from Tropica. Couldn't he see that she was the one he needed?

_Standing by or waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

"Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you look for in a girlfriend?"

"She should be hot."

"Is that all that matters?"

"…no." So quietly that she could barely hear it. "No, not at all."

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me_

"Finn, I'm tired of you avoiding the subject. This girl is interfering with your work. You need to make a choice: her, or the team. I don't mean to issue an ultimatum, but you've done nothing but mope for weeks!" Aerrow's green eyes flashed. He loved Finn dearly, he was like a brother to him, and he couldn't stand seeing him as a shadow of the teenager he had once been.

"Fine, whatever, I'll dump her," Finn mumbled.

"Finn," Piper whispered.

"Yeah?"

"It's a good thing."

"Uh-huh. Like you would understand. You've never shown any interest in boys before."

Piper lowered her eyes. "Not boys. One boy." She was blushing. "You."

_You belong with me._

000000000000000000000000000000

I thought it fit well, and that the situation was believable.

Well, review!


End file.
